1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries can be reused by charging and discharging, unlike primary batteries that cannot be charged. The secondary batteries are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies, and may be used in a single battery type or a battery module type composed of a plurality of batteries connected in one unit, in accordance with the type of available external devices.
Although small mobile devices, such as mobile phones, can operate for a predetermined time with output and capacity of a single battery, electric modules are preferable due to output and capacity in order to operate electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, which consume a large amount of electricity, with high power for a long time. The battery modules are used by connecting a required amount of batteries in parallel or series in accordance with output and capacity.